


A Very Bad Mistake

by leurauxe



Series: Super Spy Husbands [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, Super Spy Husband AU!, but i tried, like barely even there, very very minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leurauxe/pseuds/leurauxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi has made a mistake. A big mistake.<br/>So he uses the one thing that will keep Oikawa happy.</p><p>(Himself.)</p><p> </p><p>Super spy husband AU! because we all love a BAMF Iwaizumi and Oikawa</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Bad Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> another hc and boy, I loved this one  
> thanks again oreo, you give me the best prompts ( ๑‾̀◡‾́)b

Oikawa had come to discover at an early stage that Iwaizumi, despite his roughness, well-valued skills, and confident manner, was still, at heart, a rather shy man.

His reluctant to voice his emotions was something Oikawa had initially struggled with, and through years of keen observation, trial and error, he had finally come to familiarise himself in the way Iwaizumi expressed himself.

And sometimes, it was scary just how accurate he was.

 

Oikawa closed the front door behind him, tossing the keys in to the small basket with a sigh. The meeting earlier had worn him out and all he wanted to do now was crawl back in to bed. “Iwa-chan,” he called offhandedly. “I’m ho- _woah_!”  
He stumbled back against the door, not expecting the full body embrace.

Iwaizumi pressed himself close, mouthing the sweet spot under his ear. “Welcome back,” his low voice rumbled in his ear and Oikawa was admittedly ashamed at how quickly the blood rushed to his pants.

“O-okay, slow down,” Oikawa laughed, though he ran his hands up and down his husband’s side. “I only just got here, let me put my bag away.”  
His smile faltered when Iwaizumi pulled back and sent him a dark look. His heart fluttered excitedly in his chest and he couldn’t help the nervous laugh tumbling from his lips. “What?” Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi didn’t reply. He continued to stare until the other began to squirm under his gaze. Then he reached over, taking his hand and held it to his lips. Oikawa watched as he kissed the back of his hand with a tenderness that surprised him before he knitted their fingers together and kiss him again on the lips.

Oikawa was frozen, shocked by the sudden gentle demeanour, though he soon melted in to his arms. He let out a soft groan, accepting his touch eagerly. He felt the gentle nudge of tongue tracing the curve of his lips until he allowed him entry.

He wasn’t too sure how long they stood like that, running their hands over each other, exploring the familiar bumps of light scars and ridges of muscle. Iwaizumi ran his tongue around his mouth, his hot breath growing sharper at each kiss. The slick sounds of wet tongue and the occasional smack of lips filled the house and it left Oikawa light-headed and dizzy. He let out an appreciative groan, but was cut off with a startled squeak at the sudden nudge between his legs.

Iwaizumi ran his hands over his abdomen before snaking down to massage the bulge in his pants. A wave of warmth rippled through his body and Oikawa let out a surprised gasp. He instinctively tried to pull back, but Iwaizumi pinned him against the door, palming him roughly.

Oikawa let out a soft keen, legs already growing wobbly. “Wait,” he whined as Iwaizumi mouthed a trail down his neck. “I-Iwa, wait.”

“Can’t,” Iwaizumi growled and he latched on to his hips instead, nudging his knee in between and widening him alittle further. He picked up a rhythm that left his husband trembling, latching on to him in desperation.

Oikawa thunked his head against the door, a hand reaching up to grab a fistful of Iwaizumi’s hair. “Iwa, p-please,” he whined, voice hitching. “I’m not young anymore, I c-can’t do it like this.”

His husband paid no mind. He buried his face in to the crook of his neck and nuzzled. His whiskers raked the sensitive spots. “Yes you can.”

“I’m going to be sore after. And Iwa-chan, you didn’t shave, did you?”

“Nope.”

“You’re scratchy. Just let me put my bag away first then I’ll join you.”

Iwaizumi dragged both his hands up Oikawa’s torso, and playfully flicked his left nipple. “And if I don’t?”

Oikawa frowned and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. “I’m going to anywa- _o-oh my god!”_ He let out a surprised yelp, hands clawing at the door for balance when he was knocked off his feet. Iwaizumi wrapped each arm around his thigh and lifted him up in one swift motion. He tipped his chin back, gazing up at him.

“Okay fine, you win,” he declared, though not sounding too devastated. “Bedroom it is.”  
He carried the other, marching to their bedroom at brisk pace.

“Wait, slow down! Why’re you in such a rush today?”

“Because I missed you.”

Oikawa snorted lightly and looped his arms around the other’s neck. “It’s only been four hours. What have you done? Did you break something whilst I was gone?”

“I woke up and you weren’t there,” Iwaizumi replied. “I was lonely.”

“Oh, poor _baby_ -” Oikawa let out a light grunt as he was dropped on to the bed. Before he could even sit up, Iwaizumi pushed him flat against the mattress and climbed on top, positioned so that he had him trapped, with one arm on each side of his head.

Oikawa was taller, used to looking down at the other, but having the other loom over him like this made him feel like so small. His intentions radiated from his body like heat waves and Oikawa could _feel_ the intensity of his emotions swirling in his gaze. He swallowed.

His gaze flickered down to Iwaizumi’s lips which were bruised and swollen from all the kisses. Iwa-chan really did have such pretty lips. He liked it best when they were quirked up in his signature smile - his lopsided, lazy grin. Though, this was a good look too-

“Tooru.”

Oikawa lifted his gaze and was caught back in the heated stare. Iwaizumi was completely focused on him and he felt a build-up of nervous energy within his chest. “What?” he whispered.

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything, didn’t need to. Instead, he reached over and gently smoothed back the messy bangs from Oikawa’s forehead. There was something so intimate about the moment, far more than a brief touch. The small gesture sent a sudden wave of emotion over him, leaving Oikawa oddly flustered.

His husband must’ve noticed something, for his browed knitted together and his lips curled in to a soft smile. Iwaizumi pulled back and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?” he declared, voice raw.

The butterflies formed in his stomach, making Oikawa feel like a young teenager again. His heart swelled three times its size and it almost felt like it would burst from his chest.  
He gently placed his hands on Iwaizumi’s cheeks and peered up in to his eyes. Oikawa smiled softly. “You’re unusually affectionate today.”

Iwaizumi’s lips twitched but he huffed in light laughter. He pressed in for one quick kiss before he sat back up. He crossed his arms, pulling his shirt over his head in one fluid motion, then helped Oikawa’s out of his. The shirt and tie were tossed to the side and he dropped back down over him. Iwaizumi’s eyes flittered down his chest in an appreciative stare.

Oikawa grinned, placing his hands on the other’s hips. “Like what you see?” he teased.

Iwaizumi glanced back up to meet his gaze. “I love you,” he said out of the blue.

Oikawa blinked several times, then his face erupted with a warm flush. “I love you too.”

Iwaizumi smiled back, eyes shining. He leaned in to nuzzle against his neck. “Love you so much,” he murmured against his skin as he traced his fingers up and down the ridges of the other’s ribs.

Oikawa curled upward, learning in to the other’s touch. His eyes flickered shut and an appreciative sigh slipped from his lips. His heart flipped somersaults within his chest as Iwaizumi’s deep voice rumbled in his mind. “ _Love you so much.”_

Oikawa opened his eyes and he blinked up at the ceiling. The sudden thought passed through his mind and he frowned in contemplation. He let out a startled squeak when nimble fingers pinched his right nipple.

Iwaizumi looked down at him with a raised brow, amusement glistening in his gaze. “Where’re you drifting off you?” he asked. “Focus here.”

Oikawa watched his expression carefully then reached up. He wrapped his arms over the other’s neck and tugged him down. The room spun as he flipped them over, Iwaizumi flat on his back and Oikawa on top. He straddled his thighs.

Oikawa licked his lips. “I’ll ride you,” he said casually.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, pupils dilating and he nodded eagerly. Oikawa chuckled before he dragged his blunt nails down his abdomen. He began to rock his hips, giving a few experimentally grinds. His pants grew awfully tight and stuffy but he paid no mind.

Iwaizumi on the other hand, was quite straightforward in what he wanted. He thrusted up impatiently, eyes half-lidded, his lips parted, and his breath speeding up. His fingers trembled lightly and he clawed at his husband’s trousers, almost violent as he tried to unbutton and pull down the zip in one go. His hands were smacked away and Iwaizumi let out a rough grunt at his wrists were snatched together and pinned above his head. He blinked up at the other.

Oikawa stilled, grinning down at him. “Ah, ah, not today,” he coo-ed. His hair fell around his face as he leaned down. He nipped at Iwaizumi’s lower lip, pressing gentle, soft kisses, coaxing him to part his lips. Iwaizumi’s eyes fluttered shut, making soft little noises in his throat as they brushed tongues. His wrists twitched involuntarily like he was trying his best not to break free from the grasp.

There was a light rustle of clothes as Oikawa worked up a rhythm again, and Iwaizumi groaned, jerking up toward the friction. The pressure around his wrists tightened and he panted against Oikawa’s lips. His hazy mind was suddenly snapped when he felt the sudden tug, pulling his arms up further.

Iwaizumi jerked their lips apart and he peered up. “What-” he yanked his wrists, only for the pressure to tighten. Oikawa’s tie was tied securely in a constrictor’s knot, holding him at the bed post. Iwaizumi raised a brow. “What’s this? You feeling alittle kinky?” he joked but his smile faltered when Oikawa didn’t laugh.

Oikawa sat back on his thighs, observing him carefully. His brows were scrunched as he eyed the other. The sight was actually ridiculous considering the fact that he was still sporting a raging boner.

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” he said.

Iwaizumi blinked once. “… What?” He tugged at his wrists again, only for it to tighten even more. “About what?”

“You’re unusually affectionate today.”

“… Huh?”

Oikawa jutted his lower lip in contemplation. “Like, _unusually_ affectionate.” He murmured thoughtfully.

Iwaizumi went very still. He lay there, staring at him with a blank expression. “Tooru,” he said slowly. “Is this a joke?”

Oikawa watched him carefully, one eye squinting lightly. He leaned in closer. “You’re never this nice unless you want something.”

Iwaizumi blinked once before his expression grew dark. “I want you.”

And yeah, any other time Oikawa would’ve been on him in a heartbeat, having the wildest, mattress-wrecking session yet. But today, Oikawa remained perched on his lap, contemplating. “Hm.” He said quietly.

Clearly his response was throwing off the mood as Iwaizumi sighed and raised his knees. The angle forced Oikawa closer toward him and he leaned up as far as he could reach. “Oikawa, I waited all morning for you,” he bemoaned. “You’re not going to leave me like this, are you?”

“You just seem oddly pushy today, Iwa-chan.”

“Because I want you with me.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why? Do I need an excuse for wanting us to spend time together?”

Oikawa’s brows twitched. “Actually,” Oikawa murmured, frowning. Realisation dawned upon him and he glanced back at the bedroom door. “You’ve been awfully insistent on sticking by my side.”

“What? Okay, Tooru now you’re being crazy. Can we talk about this later?”

“No,” Oikawa shook his head. He eyed the other with light suspicion. “You’ve been pretty set on steering me in the bedroom too. You wouldn’t even let me put my bag away.”

Iwaizumi was awfully quiet. He looked up at him and Oikawa spotted it. A nervous glint in his eye.

_Gotcha._

Iwaizumi began to struggle against the tie again. He laughed nervously. “What are you- Oikawa, listen to yourself. Don’t you think it sounds abit paranoid even to your own ears?”

“Does it? Because if you’re doing what I think you’re doing then I’m giving you credit here.”

“You’re making no sens- _hey!”_ He let out a startled noise when Oikawa shook his head and began to climb off. “Wait, hey! Where you going?”

His husband paused, shooting him a haughty expression. “Where? To put my bag away.”

“No, no! Stay. I’ve missed you.”

“That just makes me more suspicious now.”

“No, don’t be. Just stay here. Untie me first. C’mon Tooru, I’ll make you feel so good-”

“Oh, no,” Oikawa shook his head, laughing. He tilted his head, regarding the other with a raised brow. “You must think you’re real sly right now, ey, Hajime? You’re hiding something, I can tell.”  
He slid off the bed and trotted out the bedroom. “What is it? What have you done this time, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi struggled against the restraints, flinging his body around madly. “ _O-Oikawa!”_ he snapped, the desperation was now clear in his voice. “Don’t leave the room! Don’t leave!”

He dropped still, listening out for the muffled sounds of footsteps under his heavy breaths. The thudding suddenly came to a halt and he grimaced, body already tensing in anticipation.

_“IWAIZUMI HAJIME!”_

The agent winced at the unearthly scream and he frantically struggled with the tie. _Shit, shit, shit, shit-  
_ The door **SLAMMED** open and he jumped with fright. He froze, face paling at the sight of the other.

Oikawa stood at the door, blocking the only route of escape. His shoulders were hunched over, heaving, eyes flared in the most frightening, wide-eyed glare to ever exist.

Iwaizumi withered from its fury. He was paralysed in fear. “Um..”  
He was already beginning to sweat and he forced an awkward laugh. “So, funny story- _Oikawa, wait!”_ Iwaizumi immediately curled in to a ball to protect himself from the wrath of the beast.

 _“You bastard!”_ Oikawa shrieked wildly. He reached out, smacking his husband on the leg. “ _Four hours!_ I was gone for four hours! _And this is what you do?!”_

“I-I’m sorry!” Iwaizumi begged. “I didn’t mean to, I-I was just playing with the kids and I accidentally-“

“Accidentally? _Accidentally?!”_ Oikawa screeched, furious. He pointed madly at the bedroom door behind him. “How the hell do you ‘accidentally’ _blast a hole in the god damn wall?!”_

“I’m sorry!” Iwaizumi cried out, struggling against the bindings. “I was just tossing her around and I didn’t know the safety was off and-”

“ _You’re dead! You’re dead meat!”_ Oikawa began hitting him on the leg again. “ _I can’t believe you!”_

“Ow, I just, ouch, stop! Oikawa!”

“Which one was it?!”

Iwaizumi dared a small peek over his shoulder. “Huh?”

Oikawa towered over him, hands on his hips. His eyes were wide with fury. “Which one!” he snapped. “Which one of the guns was it?!”

Iwaizumi stared up at him with wide, timid eyes. He looked frightened. “.. What.. what are you going to do it I tell you?” he asked in a worried voice. He almost flinched at the sharp bark of laughter.

“Oh, trust me. You wouldn’t want to know,” Oikawa glowered at him. “Now which was it!”

Iwaizumi shook his head immediately.

_“Iwa-chan!”_

“No! You’re going to break her!”

“ _Her?”_ Oikawa’s eyes sharpened immediately. “If it’s a her, then that cuts it down to the Beretta, PB, Steyr GB, or the PPK. Which was it?”

“I-I can’t tell you.”

“Well, you better or I’m going to get _all_ of them,” Oikawa warned.

Iwaizumi stared, wide-eyed. “You wouldn’t,” he said, though lacking conviction.

“I’m going to give you till the count of ten.”

“Wait, wait, I’m sorry, dear-”

Oikawa held a hand to count down, eyes full of vengeance. “One,” he warned in a low voice. “Two. Three-“

Iwaizumi wriggled around, yelling in a panicked voice. “I-I’m sorry! I’ll fix it, I’ll fix it, I swear-”

“Four. Five-”

“O-Oi! Oikawa! Please, _please,_ y-you know I love you-“

“Six. Seven-”

_“Please, darling.”_

Oikawa dropped his hand and glared at the other. Iwaizumi knelt down, hands clasped and still tied by the wrists. His mad struggles had tightened the constraint so much, Oikawa could see his hands going purple at the lack of blood circulation. His husband had dropped his head, hiding it from Oikawa’s view and his hands trembled lightly. _“Please..”_

Oikawa scoffed loudly and placed his hands on his hips. “Wow! Just _wow_!” he snapped. “Where’s your confidence now, huh? You still think I won’t go through with it? Because I will!”  
He glared at his husband, still begging on his knees. “Answer me, Hajime!”

“.. I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi’s voice had grown quiet, feeble.

Oikawa tightened his lips. “Sorry? Abit late to be sorry now! You should’ve said sorry the moment I came home, not try to butter me up!”

“.. Yes.”

“What were you thinking?! You thought you could get away with it?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

“I-I don’t know,” Iwaizumi uttered. He hung his head meekly. “It was an accident. I-I panicked. I thought you would take her away if I told you. I should have just told you, sorry.”  
Iwaizumi sunk his head in further, and it was honestly a poor sight.

The agent exhaled heavily through his nose. He could already feel his anger begin to deplete - he was never able to stay mad for long when Iwaizumi was like this. His heart gave a light tug at the sight of his husband in a pathetic heap and he dropped his hands from his hips.

“Iwa-chan, this is exactly why I don’t want them in the house,” Oikawa chided in a stern voice. “If you ever do this again, I _will_ sweep them all out. You understand?”

“.. Yes.”

“ _Promise?”_

“Yes.”

Oikawa looked down at the other and he bit his lower lip. Finally, he sighed and shook his head. “Okay,” he muttered. “As long as you agree.”  
He reached over, tugging at the tie. However, the knot was too tight and eventually he gave up and cut it off. “You made me waste a tie too,” he muttered grumpily.

“I’m sorry.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He sent the other an exasperated look. “Iwa-chan, at least look at me when you apologise.”

Iwaizumi hadn’t budged from his spot, head still hung low, hands dropped in his lap.

Oikawa frowned. “Iwa-chan.”

There was still no response.  
For a split moment, Oikawa wondered if he’d pushed too far. “Iwa-chan…?” he questioned, now slightly concerned. He tilted his head to peer over at him.

“Iwa- Oh my _god_ ,” Oikawa’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Iwa-chan, are you.. _crying_..?!”

Iwaizumi jerked his face away, shielding it with his arms. “.. No,” he replied, voice suspiciously thick.

Oikawa didn't know what to ask or say. He gaped with a stupefied expression. “Are you serious? Are you actually crying?” he asked. “I can’t believe this. You didn't even budge when you went hunting and killed a _fawn_ last week! You’re telling me that the ‘threat’ of having one of your guns taken away made you _cry?!”_

Iwaizumi turned his back against him, discreetly wiping his face in to his right inner arm. “She’s my baby girl.”

Oikawa inhaled sharply. “ _Aha!_ Steyr GB!” he pointed, a triumphant look in his face. “I knew it! I told you, you should have never gotten her! I never liked that pistol!”

“You don’t like any of our kids.”

Oikawa finger lowered and he stared blankly at the back of his husband’s head. From the way his shoulders drooped, it was clear he was still upset by the entire ordeal. Oikawa dropped his face in to his palms and let out a long, suffering sigh. “You’re unbelievable. Come here.”  
He reached out, wrapping his arms over his Iwaizumi’s torso and dragged him bodily toward him. Oikawa wrapped him in a tight hug, planting a kiss over the nape of his neck. “And people say _I’m_ the sensitive one. You’re the biggest baby I know.”

“I didn’t cry,” Iwaizumi sulked. He still refused to turn his way. “You better not go around telling everyone I did.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, because you ‘didn’t’.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly guys, serious kudos to people who write smut  
> I died a million times attempting ᕕ( ಠ‿ಠ)ᕗ
> 
> tumblr: leurauxe.tumblr.com


End file.
